


That One Time At Scout Camp

by houxvertetbruyere



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boy Scouts, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Just slightly, M/M, Porn Magazines, Underage Drinking, mentioned tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houxvertetbruyere/pseuds/houxvertetbruyere
Summary: Leonard gets some bad news at Boy Scout Camp. James “Best Friend in the Galaxy” Kirk has an awesome plan. Or- half a plan, anyway.Trektober Day 1 - First Kiss
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trektober 2020





	That One Time At Scout Camp

**Author's Note:**

> cw: they are unspecified ages in this but they are both meant to be teens

Jim throws his weight against the cabin door and stumbles a little when it gives more easily than he expected. “Ta-da,” he grins, gesturing for the other boy to lead the way inside.

Bones’ pinched expression has only gotten worse the further into the woods Jim led him. His arms are crossed over his chest and he doesn’t move from the top step. Instead he peers dubiously into the dark cabin like there might be a flesh eating horta around the corner.

“This is what you were all worked up to show me, Jim? A musty old cabin?”

Jim rolls his eyes and leads the way himself letting Bones follow. He pulls a lantern out of his pack and it on a wooden chest in the middle of the room. Bones has no sense of adventure but he’s never actually said no when Jim has dragged him along. He clicks the lantern on to its brightest setting and stands, hands on his hips.

“Not a musty old cabin, Bones. An empty private cabin.” Jim says waggling his eyebrows.

Bones looks around, unimpressed. He can admit it’s not much to look at. There’s only one window and stacks of broken down bunk beds take up the far end. But it’s far enough from camp that they won’t be bothered and there’s a fairly firm couch. If Bones were paying any sort of attention Jim might blush at how obvious he’s being.

“Plus,” he starts, reaching down to his pack again, “We have this.” He brandishes a half-full bottle of what he’s pretty sure is Saurian Brandy.

Bones groans and covers his eyes like the sight of liquor offends him. It’s okay. Jim was expecting a bit of a fight. 

“Oh relax, Leonard. I didn’t swipe it, I got it from Sam.” Actually he borrowed it from Sam’s cabin and he wasn’t completely sure Sam would have said yes but- the needs of the many and all that. Besides, this is Bones. He always needs a little convincing to get talking.

“Bo-ones” Jim whines. “Come on. This is Doctor Kirk’s orders.” Jim pouts, pulls his best puppy face. He knows Bones will relent he’s just hoping it doesn’t take all night. They have an early morning hike tomorrow and as much as he trusts Hikaru and Pavel to cover for them he doesn’t want to push their luck.

He gets leveled with Bones’ You’re So Full Of Shit glare for a solid minute but finally the look drops. He knows he’s won when Bones reaches for the bottle and grumbles, “That doesn’t even make sense.”

They’re quiet as they poke around the old cabin and pass the bottle back and forth. There are boxes of books next to the door Jim hadn’t bothered to look though when he found this place.

Bones drags one box over to the couch and gets comfortable. Jim takes the lid off and sorts through his own books.

Well. Books might be generous. The first thing he sees when he takes off the lid is a glossy paper edition of a magazine called Love Slave with two mostly-naked Orion girls making out on the cover.

He laughs and tosses it to Bones whose ears immediately go a gratifying pink.

“Dammit Jim. Is this all contraband smut?” Bones grumps. But he takes another swig from the bottle and he’s flipping through the pages.

Rifling through the rest of the literature Jim finds more of the same, a few paperback adventure novels, mostly old earth porn magazines. He’s reading the first page of a book called Hatchet when Bones sputters and chokes behind him. 

Jim throws a concerned look at his friend but Bones is already waving him off. He’s clutching the bottle to his chest as he coughs and on his lap is what looks like a comic book. Color Jim interested. 

He clambers over his pile of magazines to snatch the comic book and nearly falls over at what he sees. On the page is a humanoid male, presumably a superhero, undressing and- as Jim turns the page- getting fucked by a tentacle creature. Or possibly several Vendorians. It’s a bit hard to tell. 

“Jesus.”

“Yeah,” Bones wheezes. 

Jim slumps to sit next to him, too tipsy to be smooth. Jim’s face is hot and he’s sure his heart is beating loud enough for Bones to hear. They scan a few panels in silence, taking in the graphic close-ups of various orifices being filled.

“Don’t you think it would be uncomfortable to get held down like that?” Jim asks, unable to be quiet with his skin buzzing like this. He’s pointing to a panel where the humanoid’s arms are bound behind his back, his legs held open as the tentacle creature is all around him, pressing him into a biobed.

He looks up when Bones doesn’t answer him.

Bones’ eyes are dark and cheeks are red. He’s licking his lips over and over again like he doesn’t realize he’s doing it. 

“What?” he asks, gaze meeting Jim’s and then flicking back to the comic, “Oh. Uh. No, no, I don’t- I think it might feel nice. I mean, not- not if it’s this silent semi-sentient alien he clearly didn’t discuss consent with beforehand but-” Bones breaks off with a ghost of a laugh and rubs at the back of his neck. “Might feel nice.”

Jim is suddenly very conscious of how close their thighs are pressed together. They’re both still in his scout shorts, and Bones’ long tan legs stretch out in front of him, calf brushing Jim’s. And Jesus, Bones is hard. Jim had worried it was just him.

“Nice, huh?” Jim says. He can’t take his eyes off Bones’ pink mouth, he’s already leaning into Bones’ space. 

“Jim,” Bones growls. Jim can’t quite tell if it’s a “don’t tease me” or a “don’t do what I think you’re about to do” but it’s a warning all the same. Bones made himself a bit vulnerable. Jim has to do the same.

“Well I think it might be nice to be on top of you like that. What do you think?”

Bones blinks a few times, eyes flitting over Jim’s face.

And then they’re kissing. Bones’ mouth is scorching and sour from the brandy. His hands are big and warm on the back of Jim’s head and on the bare portion of his thigh.

Jim is prone to dramatics, he knows, but he thinks he will actually die if he doesn’t get more of those throaty groans Bones is making. So similar to his usual fond but irritated groan.

“Bones, shit- yeah.” He pushes the other boy down into the couch, awkward as Bones’ head hits the arm and they have to wiggle around to make room. 

He had wanted to be so much cooler about this, if his plan ever got this far, but he’s already leaking in his briefs. Bones had to go and crank everything up about five thousand degrees- all “it might feel nice”. What was Jim supposed to do with that challenge? Not follow through?

“Here, lemme-” Bones tugs Jim’s shirt out of its neat tuck, gets his hands all up Jim’s sweaty back. There’s too many buttons between them and his belly tightens with anxiety when he thinks about being truly naked with Bones right now. So Jim settles on pulling the bandana from around the other’s neck and getting his mouth on a collarbone. 

It takes several minutes of heated making out for Jim to recall what Bones said that pushed them over the edge. What he’s supposed to be doing.

“Gimme your hands.” Bones crosses his wrists above his head with no hesitation. Jim shivers. “Yeah, just like that,” he murmurs, and grabs them in one hand to hold down and he shifts to rest more of his weight on Bones stretched out beneath him.

He grinds down a few times, gets a good position and soon they’re both panting into each other’s mouths more than kissing. 

“Shit, Jim I’m gonna-” Bones groans, breathless, face scrunched up like he’s got another migraine.

Jim is overwhelmed, can’t say anything more than “yeah, come on, yeah” over and over. He squeezes Bones’ wrists and presses them down hard, presses in tight with his thighs. He has to shut up, has to get his mouth on something.

As soon as he bites down on the tendon of Bones’ neck Bones goes rigid and comes. 

He looks like he’s agony. There are tears at the corners of his eyes.

Jim can’t look. He presses their foreheads together and grinds down once, twice more and comes with a shout. 

They lay catching their breath for an eternity. Jim is completely collapsed on top but he’s lighter than Bones is, underfed and yet to hit his growth spurt. Bones will survive. Plus his muscles feel like jelly.

“So was this in your master plan?” Bones rumbles from underneath him. “Dry hump me into a mildewy couch and hope I forget my parents are splitting up?”

Jim laughs into his neck.

“Sure. I mean, it was my plan all along if it worked. Did it?”

Bones is running a hand down Jim’s back repeatedly. It’s really nice. Jim pets him with the hand in his thick dark hair.

“Yeah, actually.” Bones says quietly. “Thank you.”

Jim’s got fireworks exploding in his stomach. Though that could be the alcohol.

“But don’t let it give you any more ideas. Your plans are terrible. This is the one exception.” Bones is back to grumbling again. He’s loose and relaxed under Jim, though. And the dark cloud seems to have cleared from his expression.

“Don’t worry Bones, I really only planned to hang out and drink. Maybe kiss you if it felt right. The rest was…” Jim searches for the words. “The rest was you.”

Bones seems to think about that. Jim dozes for several cozy minutes until he’s rudely being pushed up and off.

“Come on,” Bones murmurs, “Let’s get back to camp. Hikaru’s probably developing an ulcer waiting for us.”

They stand and right themselves. Jim tucks his shirt back in- just in case they get stopped. He shoves the porn mags back in their boxes, even the filthy comic book, Zap Brannigan: Deep Space Probe. He wouldn’t want it to get confiscated by a leader, or god forbid Sam.

He looks up from stacking the boxes to find Bones gazing at him. His dark eyes look wet in the light of the lantern.

“Hey,” he says, coming to stand in his friend’s space and wrap his arms around him.

“Hey,” Bones whispers, holding him just as tightly. 

“You know it’s a good thing, right Bones? Your parents couldn’t even be in the same room this past year. They’re divorcing each other, not you.” Jim, of all people, knows it’s kind of trite. But he never had two parents love him the way the McCoys love Leonard. He can’t really get what’s gotten Bones so off since his mom sent the letter.

Bones sighs but he doesn’t pull away.

“Yeah Jim, I know. Thank you.” His voice sounds wet.

Jim pulls back to catch his eye but Bones is smiling. Carefully, tilting his head like he practiced, Jim leans in and kisses him soundly. He thinks he could get addicted to this feeling.

“Come on,” Bones says when they part. “Time to go.”

Jim takes his hand and leads the way.


End file.
